A Love so Licentious
by imnotahumanbeing
Summary: As friends and shinobi leaders Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha spend time reconciling at a diner, Madara confesses that he is looking for a wife to fill a void in his life. There he crosses paths with the ever salacious Taura. He falls in love with her immediately, but that's not quite the most wise decision, considering that one shouldn't fall in love with a call girl. *lemons*


_**A/N: This is my fanfic I wrote earlier in the year, and I had to delete it because I broke some rules or whatever *hair flip* idk. I hope you guys who followed this story previously are happy to see it back up, revamped and raunchy as ever. It's going to have about 2-3 chapters added to the 5 it had previously as well to kind of expand on the relationship of the two main characters of this FF. Hope you all enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides any OCs. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Cold Air  
**_

As part of her usual clandestine, self-proclaimed call girl routine, 24 year old Taura sat at the bar stool in the diner, facing away from the table and bartender as to take in the scene. She watched the people walk in, eavesdropped on the ones already inside indulging in harsh alcoholic beverages and confessing their inhibitions to either friends, or women like Taura herself. The women worked there as waitresses. Not all of the women held but that one job. Some of them referred to themselves as call girls as to dress up the term that they should actually be referred to. Not all of them admonished the men about their rates; some snagged them up for the hell of it. They claim to be call girls, prostitutes, only to make it appear they were "hustling" because of their dire need for more plentiful finances. They didn't. They didn't even want to be paid. They wanted the sex, and the feeling of having a creature as powerful and primitive as man wrapped around their finger. Those women were the dangerous ones. Those women were the epitome of sociopath.

Taura was one of them, and she was engaged.

Sort of.

This is what she loved the most about the bar/diner scene. 8 times out of 10, the men she and her female acquaintances had relations with were also married, or committed otherwise. It made her laugh at how disgusting people can all be, and how much they just don't care anymore about what should be important to them The decadence in morals has reached a zenith. It was funny, in a morbid way. Everyone had a secret, the same debauched, adulterous secret. It was exhilarating.

She twirled some strands of her silky brown hair around a finger, popping her bubblegum. That was a common, flirtatious gesture the girls usually did. If a man saw a woman in a bar or diner doing this, he could tell what she was there for. Taura was getting bored and irritated with the lights. They were so dim, and she wanted to see her next victim clearly, as she'd call them. She loved how she of all the girls always ended up picking the most attractive ones. It made it feel like her adulterous actions were slightly more acceptable. If they were unattractive then it surely would not be worth it in her eyes. With so many fish in the sea, why would she let herself miss out? It isn't like she was in love, not with the man she should soon be married to anyway.

She didn't believe in love until she met the shinobi who possessed strength, intelligence, and beauty that was unmatchable. Madara Uchiha. He walked through the door and held it open for his dear friend Hashirama Senju, who was thought to be much stronger a shinobi than Madara, but to Taura the latter still was much more attractive. She cocked her head to the side, watching them with her intrigued caramel colored eyes. The Uchiha leader was tall, with mysteriously alluring features. His eyes were dark, with hair like silk just as dark, falling messily to his waist. She thought he looked like a dream. His ensemble was all black as well, in traditional shinobi attire. As the heat pervaded her body, she knew how much she wanted to unclothe the mysterious man.

A "coworker" of hers, Orino, put an arm around her shoulder, popping her gum in her ear. "Wake up sweetheart," she said loudly. "I can see ya droolin' over him. Close ya mouth before you soil ya shirt."

"Ugh, Orino!"

Much to Taura's dismay, in the instant Orino spoke Madara had averted his eyes in their direction as he and his friend walked by. She couldn't turn away at this point; his stare had a hold on her. What was that behind his eyes? She felt her chest tighten as his gaze held her, as if to steal her heart right from it. Her breathing had become very light, and the heat she'd felt throughout her body just seconds ago intensified. It felt brilliant. It felt bizarre.

As finally looked away, the feeling was gone. The heat left without warning and left behind only dissatisfaction. Taura felt nothing but cold air. Was there anything behind the stare, or had she misconstrued the chemistry for something else?

Hashirama noticed the silent exchange and a light, perceptive smirked formed on his lips. Taura still stared as the two men reached a table and sat, so much to the point that three other girls had to coerce her to their coterie to distract her.

"Geez woman, can ya get any more creepy," Orino teased.

"Yeah! Your eyes are probably really dry honey, you didn't blink."

"Silly girl."

The more the girls spoke, the less Taura heard. She could not refrain from turning back to look at Madara Uchiha. He didn't notice her constant glances, but Hashirama was basically counting the times she looked over as ammo to childishly tease his friend. "Hey T, why don't you take their order?"

Taura shook her head. "What? Me?"

"Yeah you, the only girl staring over there like that."

"Come on, don't act like you're not. You guys don't see those two gorgeous, upper echelon shinobi? Especially that one, the Uchiha. Who would have thought a man like him would be seen here?"

A pretty, very young blonde girl smiled brightly, wearing an excited expression. "I heard that they were in a big fight before founding Konoha. They must be here to reconcile."

This fact disappointed Taura. "Well then doesn't that mean he probably won't be concerned with me then?"

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, can we get a waiter over here please," an impatient Hashirama called out as politely as he could.

All the girls froze, eyes on the bodacious brunette with a heart for the Uchiha. "Oh my gosh, that's you! He's looking at you Taura, go!"

Two menus were shoved into her hands, and she was shoved in there direction. With both the men's eyes fixed on her, she couldn't run back. Sure, Madara made her nervous, but this was her ground and her game. The game of a call girl. She had to pull it together for the sake of her name in this debased underworld. With a very subtle swaying of her hips, yet less overt than usual, she approached the table. Set on winning Madara over, she flashed her best smile. One as best as she could manage, that is, considering her nerves. "Good evening. Here are your menus. Can I get some water for you handsome fellas? Or somethin' a little heavier?"

"Sure," Hashirama answered cheerfully. "Water would be nice. Unless of course, Madara, you want a good old shot of sake."

"I'm fine, for now," he answered plainly as he could and ignored his heartbeat, eyes on Taura.

"Then I'll be right back. Liquor will be on me, just for you guys," she offered with a wink, and walked away.

"Mm-mm-mm. She sure is a beauty. I couldn't help but notice those stares Madara. You're interested."

"She's interested," the Uchiha countered.

"Wait so you aren't? Come on, we're pals. Almost like brothers. You can tell me if you're interested in a woman... You're almost _never _interested in a woman."

Madara responded with a condescending chuckle, followed by a less than comfortable silence. "She's but a harlot. It'd only be temporary."

A thoughtful Hashirama looked at his friend, his face wearing curiosity. He did in fact notice the tinge of sadness to the statement. "You're looking for a wife these days, are ya?"

"It'd be nice after losing everyone. After being alone for so long. I am human after all, and every human needs someone to fill the emptiness caused by loss."

"Oh. I understand, and see what you go through... Well, she seems like a nice girl. I'm sure she just lost her way. Anyone can these days, as plagued as we are with violence and immorality. Give it a chance, tell her she's pretty and the next thing you know you'll be going on dinner dates, then getting married and having kids."

"And you think it's really that easy, Hashirama?"

"I know it's really that easy, Madara. Take it from the man that's married."

The Uchiha leaned back in his chair, observing his friend. He was a man-child, he sure was. Very powerful and elite, but exuded an entirely different air. He was silly and friendly. He made Madara feel bland an uninteresting. He had everything he didn't: unmatchable authority, charisma, his family, and even a beautiful wife. Madara always ended up on the reserved side when it came to women. It was a common occurrence for them to throw themselves at him, but his reaction always came a tad too slow for those willing women. This woman's sex appeal and personality surpassed all of them, and to Madara, even his best friend's wife Mito Uzumaki. Because of this he considered speaking to her. Perhaps he could one-up him in this department.

"What's on your mind, friend?"

Madara raised an eyebrow and shook away his thoughts. "Why the girl, of course. I think I'm going to speak to her."

Hashirama smiled. "Hey, well that's good because here she comes. Have you even picked your food?"

"Oh... I'll just have what you're having."

"Alright, boys. Here's your water. What would you like?"

Madara remained silent, completely dazzled for a moment. Hashirama offered support, like most guys would like a friend to do. "You are very sweet, isn't she sweet Madara?"

He smiled at the waitress and nodded almost awkwardly. "Very sweet and lovely indeed."

She giggled, putting head down in a modest gesture. "Oh stop, you're making me blush! What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have tempura...and he'll have ikuradon."

"Seriously? You know I hate roe! I'll have what he's having."

"Anything for two hardworking shinobi of your caliber. Especially you, Madara-sama. I'll be back in about five."

As she walked away Madara watched her with a dropped jaw. "What a woman. I... I didn't catch her name."

"Oh, I know it! I overheard one of the girls say it. It's... It's Tori. Tauri... Tara."

"So she has three names, Hashirama? Really? Can you stop messing this up for me, please."

"Hey I helped you, you got tongue tied like a little boy."

Madara was quickly going irritated with his friend. "Yes, and thank you. But now you are irking me and you need to stop talking."

Hashirama almost pouted, but the corners of his mouth quickly formed a boyish grin. "Hey...we're here to work out our issues. We're like brothers Madara, you can't be mad at me. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Whatever, I have little patience. You know this."

"I know. I'll help you. Don't worry about this, I'll get you the girl. Think of it as part of my peace offering."

Madara crossed his arms, unamused. "I've got it already, I don't need anymore of your help."

Hashirama only sighed, giving up on pulling a smile from Madara for the time being. They sipped their water without saying another word about that subject, watching the other girls and their mannerisms.

"The other girls are overly flirtatious don't you think," the Senju clan leader inquired. Madara nodded. "Not like your girl. She's nice, like I said. And you called her a harlot."

"She very well may be. But that doesn't concern me. To be quite frank with you, as my dear friend, I've never felt such a strong attraction to a woman as stunning as herself." To this Hashirama only raised a brow.

Exiting the kitchen was Taura, tray in hand for her customers. She was stopped by Orino. "Hey babe, how's it going over there?"

Taura grinned from ear to ear. "He said I was sweet and lovely! I feel like such a teenager, all I did was blush and giggle. I didn't utter anything slick nor intelligent."

"It may be hard to talk like your usually naughty and flirtatious self with his married friend sitting at the same table."

"Oh, he's married?"

Orino gave her a weird look. "Yeah honey, what rock have you been livin' under? Now go on, I don't wanna keep ya."

Taura scurried off with grace and poise, as regularly practiced. She sensed tension the moment she arrived at the table. She put the plates on the table, glancing at Madara."It seems to me like you guys could use some of those shots, huh?"

"We sure could. Excuse me, I have a question."

This made the young woman jump for a second, her nerves still making her jittery in his presence. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I never got your name. You've addressed me by my name, and it's only proper that action be requitted."

"Oh, ha! Sorry, I don't know why I got so nervous. My name is Taura."

"Mm, Taura. Very beautiful name, therefore it suits you well." He took her hand, kissing the top of it in an old, charming fashion. "I'm glad to be in your presence tonight."

A blushing Taura bit her lip girlishly. "You can be in my presence longer tonight if you wait for my shift to end."

"Is that right?"

She shrugged and smiled. "It's whatever you want to do."

"There are several things I want to do. I just need to know that you'd like to do them too."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, Madara-sama. I'll be back."

As soon as she turned her back Madara balled his hand into a fist under the table, giving it a celebratory shake. Hashirama clapped. "You are one smooth talker, my friend... Looks like I'm going straight home after this meal."

An absent-minded Madara ignored his friend, those late night thoughts drifting into his head. "Hmm... Taura."

"Yeah, let me just hurry up and eat. Don't get into too much trouble tonight."

"I'm not. Our rendezvous won't be innocent per se but I won't be getting into trouble."

His friend's mind was clearly somewhere else, so he left it alone.

Taura sat back at her usual spot at the bar, childishly gawking over the man she snagged. "He's so sexy, and perfect! God, I just want him. I can't believe he agreed to spending time with me after my shift!"

All the girls squealed and clapped. "Yeah, and moreover," one girl added." You're gonna have hot sex with a tall, masculine man. It's hard to come by a man of his stature these days."

"I don't even care about the sex," she confessed. "I just wanted him to notice me, and he did. _Madara Uchiha _noticed me. I'd kill to just lie in his arms all night."

Orino laughed a roaring laugh. "You can't be serious. You don't want to fuck that?"

"Yeah, woman, are ya crazy or stupid?"

"I do, but I'm just saying-oh don't make fun of me! Shut up!"

She resented them for making fun of her but in all honesty, she didn't care for as long as a sensitive person as herself normally would. Her mind was much too occupied with thoughts as dirty as they were romantic. The heat throughout her body that she'd felt when she first laid eyes on him was back again. The feeling was stronger than ever, and she couldn't wait for the night to begin.


End file.
